Growing Up Together
by IAmVictoria
Summary: Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles share a flat together post graduation from Beacon Hills High. Pairings: Scira, Stydia, Malissac
"Hey baby" Scott said as he planted a kiss on Kira's cheek.

She was sitting on the couch studying for her big final exam. She turned around to face him.

"Hey" she said smiling. "How was your run?"

"It was good" he said. "I had to stop myself before I ran all the way to Mexico" he laughed.

Scott would run for miles and miles in the afternoons…it was his way of clearing his head or taking his mind off school. He often ran through the woods…so that nobody would see him and get suspicious of how fast he was going.

She chuckled. "Just one of the benefits of being a werewolf" she said, a bit sarcastically.

"You wish you had my super speed" he boasted, showing off his biceps.

"I could outrun you any day" she challenged him

"In your dreams babe" he said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He came to sit beside her on the couch and flicked on the T.V. she shot him a _'Can't you see I'm trying to study'_ look and he turned the volume way down.

Just then Lydia walked in.

"Hey guys" she said. "Kira you ready for the big Embryology test?" she asked her friend.

"Not in the least" Kira said frowning. "Doesn't help that Scott keeps distracting me" she said poking him in the head.

"I do not!" he said laughing.

Kira, Lydia and Scott were attending UC Davis…Scott was studying to be a Veterinarian and the girls to be doctors. They shared a small flat with Scott's best friend, Stiles who was a police officer…following in the footsteps of the beloved Sheriff Stilinsky who had gotten remarried and was living in Beacon Hills with his new wife and expecting a baby.

"I'm just so worried I won't pass" Kira said to Lydia as she joined them on the couch.

"You will" Lydia said as if in total disbelief that the kitsune would doubt her brilliance. "Have you ever failed anything before?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Kira pouted. And Scott rubbed her back gently.

"Babe you'll be fine…quit worrying" he said.

Lydia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from the couch.

"I know exactly what you need." She said smiling. "A girls day out…I'm thinking mani and pedi…a little shopping…"

"Oh no no" Kira said "I need to finish this chapter."

"That wasn't a question" Lydia stated "Let's go!"

Kira was reluctant but she gave in just to get Lydia to stop talking about it. Maybe a day out wouldn't be so bad…after all she had been studying for hours.

"Have fun babe!" Scott called to her as they left the flat, bumping into Stiles at the door.

"Hey baby" Lydia said to him. He forced a smile.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles shrugged. "Bad day?" Lydia asked.

"Something like that" he said. "Where u heading off to?"

"Kira and I were going for a little spa day…to take our mind off studying." Lydia said. "You want me to stay?" she asked, genuinely concerned for her boyfriend.

"No…its ok baby…go have fun…I'm just gonna crash…super tired."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ok babe."

"What's up dude?" Scott asked his best friend. "They punch you out again?" Scott guffawed.

"Not funny bro…that only happened once" he said, holding up his index finger. "Once"

Scott and Stiles had been through a lot but even after 5 years of college and Stiles' first job, and their relationships they had still managed to remain close.

"Beer?" Scott asked him…pointing to the refrigerator.

"You know me too well" he grinned as he got the beer and retired beside his friend on the couch.

"I had no idea police work would be so hard" he said "I just had to watch a 15 year old being dragged into jail while his mom cried and begged that we let him go"

Stiles had always wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps…and he really loved being an officer. He felt important as if his life meant something to others…but there were also days when he hated it…hated how depressing it could be.

"You of all people should be used to tragedy" Scott said to his best friend…changing the channel.

"I thought so too" he said frowning. "I guess I'm not"

Kira and Lydia spent all day doing their nails and getting massages. They did a little shopping also…bought some jewellery, a new dress or two and picked up little gifts for the guys. It was a wonderful day out. By the time the girls got home it was dark…Stiles was fast asleep when Lydia hopped into bed beside him. He groaned

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Shhh" Lydia said, kissing him on the forehead. "Go back to sleep babe."

Scott was still up however…

"I was starting to worry" he said as Kira came to sit with him on the couch.

"You worry too much" she said, kissing him on the lips.

"I was starting to think you ran off with some other guy" he said, pretending to be hurt.

She smirked. And hopped into his lap putting her arms around his neck and snuggling close to him.

She playfully touched his nose "There's no other guy I'd rather be with baby" she said, kissing him deeply.

"You're in a good mood" Scott said grinning. "I'll have to tell Lydia to take you out more often" he smiled mischievously…cupping her breast with his large hand. He kissed her deeply…caressing her breasts and neck and cheek…savouring the warmth of her mouth, intertwining his tongue with hers. She moaned.

"I have a long day tomorrow" she groaned, in between kisses.

"Me too" he said.

"Maybe we should save our energy" she said, as he attempted to take her top off.

"Hell no" he said. "Neither of us is human…we have impeccable stamina" he pointed out.

She grinned.

Kira loved living with her boyfriend…it made everything so much lighter. She was so happy that they found a way to compromise and make things work. She shuddered… reflecting on graduation and how uncertain they both were about their futures. After the wrath of the dread doctors in senior year… they also had to face the reality that they were all heading different places in their lives. Kira had gotten acceptance into Stanford as well as UC Davis and the decision was incredibly hard to make…she knew that Scott would be going to UC…it was his dream and if she went to Stanford they'd be over…Kira loved Scott…more than anything. He meant the world to her and she couldn't imagine her life without him so she decided against Stanford…which her parents strongly disapproved of. She was happy she did though because med school was a total drag and she didn't know how she would survive without his constant love and support.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear as she got up and tugged on his arm. "Let's go into the bedroom" she said, eyeing him tauntingly.

"I love you too babe" he said as he grinned and got up to follow her.

…

"Baby!" Kira squealed as she burst into the bedroom she shared with Scott. He was sitting on the bed…reading some emails. He looked up to face her.

"Huh?" he said "What's up?"

Her wide grin and glistening eyes were enough to tell him that something had excited her.

"I passed!" she exclaimed jumping on top of the bed. He embraced her in a big loving hug.

"Of course you did baby! I'm so happy for you" he said, meaning it.

Scott wanted Kira to be happy more than anything…he was so elated that she was that close to being a practicing doctor. Now they both could start working and building their lives together. He had also passed his final exam and it was safe to say that they both would be Dr. McCall and Dr. Yukimura soon. The thought made Scott smile. All their dreams were coming true and the best part was they had each other to share it with.

He hugged her for a while…enjoying the pure happiness of the moment.

"And Lydia?" he asked, almost 100% sure that she had passed too.

"She passed too" she said smiling widely…"We're all going out to celebrate tonight! So get ready!" she squealed and ran out the door to call her parents. They both were very proud of her.

At 7:00pm sharp the gang left for dinner at _La Cocina Delish…_ a new restaurant that had opened in town and the girls had been dying to go there. They got amazing seats on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Let's make a toast" Lydia said, raising her glass of red wine above the table. "To success and being together"

They all knocked their glasses together, toasting the beauty of friendship and their achievements. Just then Lydia's phone rang and she got up to answer it. She returned a few minutes later…her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Malia's pregnant! And she wants us to come stay with her for a bit after graduation" she said.

Kira jumped out of her seat excitedly and the girls made a series of squealing and jumping. So much good news in one day.

Malia had stayed in Beacon Hills and went to a community college…she was now a math teacher at Beacon Hills High…ironically since Malia had been so bad at math back in high school. She had kept in contact with the others over the years and they had known about her budding romance with Isaac who had returned to Beacon Hills after his aunt in London died. They had met in college and their history of being in Scott's pack as well as their supernatural ties had brought them together. Lydia remembered the first time Malia had called to tell the girls that she was developing feelings for Isaac…they had been so excited. They thought the two were perfect for each other…and not just because they were both supernatural but also because both were funny, light-hearted and charming. It was a match made in heaven they thought.

"Isaac is the man" Stiles said as he bumped fists with Scott.

They both laughed. They too had approved of the relationship even though Stiles and Malia had dated for a while back in high school.

Graduation was a very exciting day for all of them. Their parents were there to celebrate with them and there was lots of crying and cheering and hugging. Overall, a wonderful day.

After graduation, the gang was ready for their six months break before work began. They drove down to Beacon Hills together and arrived in the late afternoon. They had to book into a hotel since Malia's apartment couldn't accommodate them all.

"Lydia! Kira!" she screamed as she opened the door to see them that night. "Scott! Stiles!"

They all embraced…excited to see their friend after all those years.

"Where's Isaac?" Scott asked.

"He had a late meeting" Malia said "He'll be home soon"


End file.
